filmfandomcom-20200223-history
So, You've Downloaded a Demon
So, You've Downloaded a Demon ist eine US-amerikanische Horrorfilmparodie aus dem Jahr 2004. Das Drehbuch stammt von Todd Livingston und Nicholas Capetanakis. Todd Livington übernahm auch die Regie und die Rolle von Dr. Malcolm. ''Der Film feiert am 13. Mai 2004 auf dem Marché du Film seine Weltpremiere. In Amerika wurde der Film erst im Jahr 2007 veröffentlicht. Handlung ''Dave Partridge möchte unbedingt zum Presidenten des Collegerates gewählt werden. Hierbei unterstützt ihn sein bester Kumpel Brian. Währenddessen interviewt die Hexe Miranda den Priester Dr. Magnus Malcolm ''der sein Buch ''Malcolm X Communicated vorstellt, in diesem beschreibt er seine Arbeit als Exorzist beschreibt. Als sie an Dave vorbeikommt spricht er sie und ihre Freundin Cat ''direkt an und hinterlasst ihr ein Werbeflyer mit seiner Telefonnummer. Am an diesem Abend erhält Miranda eine Email mit einem Internetlink, den sie anklickt. Hier wird ihr angeboten ihre Seele gegen einen besonderen Wunsch zu verkaufen oder auf Webseite von ''Disney.com vorbeizusurfen. Aus Angst vor dem Verkauf ihrer Seele schaltet sie ihren Computer aus und ruft Dave an. Brain versucht sich in die Seite zu hacken, während Dave und Miranda den Sternenhimmel ansehen. Nach endlosen versuchen gelingt es ihm und Dave ladet aus Versehen einen Dämonen herunter, der direkt von ihm Besitz ergreift. Am nächsten Tag geht Brian mit Dave zusammen auf Stimmenfang, was allerdings nicht wirklich funktioniert. Aber Miranda ist völlig von Dave begeistert und geht mit ihm aus. Dort trifft der Dämon auf einen unkomischen Komiker, der ihm seine Seele verkauft. Dadurch wird der Dämon schließlich mächtiger. Als Dave zusammen mit Miranda in der Radiostation Sex haben wollen, fehlt er beim Anblick des Kreuzzeichens in Ohnmacht. Sie bringt ihn zu einem Arzt, der feststellt das Dave nicht ganz richtig im Kopf ist. Der Arzt berichtet davon dass er sich für einen Dämonen hält. Brian, Miranda und Cat beschließen den Dämonen in Dave zu bekämpfen. Mit zwei Bier, die Dave nicht verträgt machen sie ihn betrunken und beschließen an ihm einen Exorzismusritus durchzuführen. Hierfür befragen sie Dr. Malcolm, der ihnen einige Hinweise gibt und sagt das er diese gerne übernehmen würde. Sie versuchen schließlich alles um die benötigten Dinge (Weihwasser, Erde von dem Grab eines gewaltsam zu todegekommenen Menschen und ein Leichentuch) für das Ritual zu finden. Brian versucht das Weihwasser aus einer Kirche zu stehlen, doch er muss feststellen das dort ein Gottesdienst stattfindet. So gibt verkleidet er sich als Priester und beginnt eine merkwürdige Predigt. Auch Cat erlebt eine große Pleite, ihr wird das Leichentuch vor ihren Augen gestohlen. Daneben wird sie von einem Hexenclan entführt. Auch Miranda hat Probleme, als sie die Erde kaufen möchte, wird ihr diese nicht angeboten. So beschließt sie auf den Friedhof zu gehen und die Erde auszugraben. Als sie dies tut, wird sie von einer verwirrenden Vision heimgesucht in der sie von Dr. Malcolm verfolgt wird. Dieser verlangt von ihr, dass sie Selbstmord begeht. Doch sie fällt nicht darauf rein. Ihr gelingt nach Hause zu kommen und das Ritual zusammen mit Brian durchzuführen. Cat gelingt es ebenfalls das Leichentuch nach Hause zu bringen, aber sie versucht eine Videokamera für dieses Ritual zu organisieren und verspätet sich hierdurch. So führen Brian und Miranda gemeinsam das Ritual durch, allerdings landet der Dämon in Cats Körper. Während die Jungs beruhigt gehen versucht der Dämon Miranda an die Wäsche zu gehen. Miranda gelingt es Dave anzurufen und er eilt ihr zur Hilfe. Schließlich kommt Dr. Malcolm hin zu und fängt den Dämon ein. Alles scheint nun in bester Ordnung zu sein. Aber erwähnt, das den Dämonen besser nicht aus dem Internet geladen hätten, dabei ist dies niemals in seiner Nähe erwähnt worden. So suchen sie seine Wohnung auf und erfahren die Wahrheit für den Exzoristen, er hat sich mit dem Dämonen verbundet und versucht mit ihm eine Million Seelen zu gewinnen um sich an der katholischen Kirche zu rächen. Miranda, Brian, Cat und Dave können den Dämonen in den Körper des Priester laden und schicken ihn in die Psychaterie. Dave wird schließlich doch zum Presidenten gewählt und genießt diesen Sieg mit seiner Freundin Miranda. Hintergrundinformationen Im Outro ist folgender nicht ernstgemeinter Satz zu lesen:" Very few of the animals used in the production of this motion picture were harmed." Weblinks * Kategorie:Filmtitel 2004 Kategorie:Parodie Kategorie:Horror